<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're in my head, you're in my heart and it feels so good and so right. by percyyoulittleshit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212138">you're in my head, you're in my heart and it feels so good and so right.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit'>percyyoulittleshit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Little bit of Fluff, Little bit of angst, post blood of olympus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war against Gaea had just ended, Camp Half-Blood was standing and Percy had finally seen his mom. Now, it was not only Percy's birthday but also their first anniversary as a couple and they had decided to visit Montauk to finally take a breath after the events in the last eight months. Except is Percy and Annabeth and things don't really go as they plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're in my head, you're in my heart and it feels so good and so right.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally a Tumblr prompt that didn't intend to be...this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annabeth woke up for the second time that morning, but this time the other side of the bed was empty and cold. Her body ached and she could feel heat rushing to her face when she remembered what had happened last night. She blushed a little bit harder when she stood up from the bed, covering her body with a blanket, and looked around for her underwear. Once she was clothed (which included wearing one of Percy’s old shirts) she finally left the room expecting to find Percy in the tiny kitchen but instead was greeted with silence. Her happiness and grogginess disappeared the moment she called his name twice with no response. Under normal circumstances Annabeth wouldn’t panic, but it wasn’t the first time she had woken up to find Percy missing. Annabeth’s chest started to hurt, she was frozen in place and suddenly it was December all over again and she had no idea where her boyfriend was. They had just saved the world again, the gods couldn’t take him from her again. They had survived fucking Tartarus, the gods needed to leave them alone, they had won, they deserved peace.</p><p>She felt panic starting to course through her veins, she was forgetting how to breathe, her hands were tingling, her back was on fire. Tears started to fall from her eyes when the front door of the cabin opened and Percy walked in. His smile disappeared the moment he laid his eyes on her. He dropped the bag he was carrying and in a blink of an eye, he was standing in front of her. His hands resting on her shoulders. “Annabeth? Annabeth what’s wrong?” Percy’s voice was frenetic and he started running his hands up and down her arms, trying to find nonexistent injuries. </p><p>Annabeth blinked at him and slowly raised her hands to cup his face, she needed to make sure he was real. “I woke up and you weren’t there.” her voice was broken and a few sobs escaped her throat. “You weren’t in the bed and you weren’t in the cabin and I- and I thought-” She couldn’t finish her sentence, instead breaking down in sobs.</p><p>Annabeth could see the moment realization hit Percy, his shoulders fell and he pulled her fiercely into a hug. He kept mumbling apologies against her hair while Annabeth tried to breathe him in. “I’m here, I’m so sorry Annabeth, I’m here and I love you.” Percy kept whispering while Annabeth just hugged him tighter. It took a little bit for Annabeth to calm down but once the sobs left her body she pulled away. Percy wiped her remaining tears with his thumb, his face scrunched in concern. “I’m sorry,” he whispered again. </p><p>“Not your fault,” Annabeth mumbled. </p><p>“Still,” Percy said and intertwined their hands. “I went to get us breakfast, you looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake you, so I left you a note.”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>Percy walked towards the small dining table, where Annabeth could finally see a note filled with Percy’s messy handwriting. “I guess I should have left it in a more noticeable place.”</p><p>“I didn’t look,” Annabeth mumbled, embarrassment starting to creep up on her. She felt stupid, oh <em> so </em> stupid, for overreacting. She had started to take a step away from Percy when he caught her.</p><p>“Hey.” Percy cupped her face. “It’s okay, I get it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For what? You don’t have to be sorry for reacting like that.” Percy kissed her nose making her smile, he sighed and added. “When I wanted to surprise you, this is definitely not what I had in mind.”</p><p>Annabeth looked at him with confusion, her brain still cloudy and dizzy from her almost anxiety attack. “What-?”</p><p>“It’s our one year anniversary,” Percy said simply. “I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed, especially after you know.” Percy’s cheeks were red and he was scratching his neck. “Last night.”</p><p>Last night, where their heart to heart had ended with them having sex for the first time. And then that morning, when they had woken up without nightmares for the first time and said I love yous lazily before falling asleep again, or more likely she had fallen asleep again while Percy went out to try and surprise her. </p><p>“It’s your birthday.” Annabeth’s brain had finally woken up and was catching up with the situation. They were in Montauk, it was Percy’s birthday and their one year anniversary and Percy’s parents were going to arrive later that evening. </p><p>“Yeah, that too.” Percy picked up the bag he had dropped the moment he saw her and examined the contents of it, he seemed to be happy with what he saw because he walked back to the kitchen.</p><p>“I was going to take you out for breakfast,” Annabeth said, following him and watched him drop the items out of the bag onto the table. She had planned so much for that morning, she had wanted it to be perfect, after all the shit they had gone through the past year, she had wanted to spoil him and show him how much she loved him. Instead she had had a breakdown and promptly forgotten what day it was.</p><p>“Well then, I would have forced you to get us these bagels.” Percy went to the fridge and brought out the orange juice they had brought with them. Annabeth looked around the cabinets for two glasses, once she found them she took them to the table where Percy poured juice for them. “These are the best bagels you will ever eat.”</p><p>“The best bagels?” She looked at the simple cream cheese bagel in front of her and raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“I mean, they taste the best fresh…” Percy said and before Annabeth could apologize again he added. “But I’m a New Yorker, I know my bagels, trust me on this.”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>“I know so.”</p><p>They sat down and Percy looked expectantly at her, waiting for her to try hers before he would start eating his. Annabeth rolled her eyes fondly at his actions and grabbed the bagel. She couldn’t hold back a noise of surprise and pleasure when the taste of it filled her mouth.</p><p> “I told you,” Percy said laughing.</p><p>“I think you might be my soulmate,” Annabeth said to the bagel once she finished chewing. </p><p>Percy snorted. “Your soulmate is that bagel? Just that bagel?”</p><p>No, her soulmate was the boy that brought the bagel to her and was currently smirking at her, who was her best friend, her partner in crime, who understood her as no one ever had. The one who knew her flaws, he had seen her at her worst and still loved her no matter what. “Yeah,” there was teasing in her voice. “Just this bagel.”</p><p>“That’s just fucking rude.” Percy threw a napkin at her, making her laugh. “And on my birthday.”</p><p>“Gods, we got together on your last birthday and you got laid on this one,” Annabeth said casually while playing with her bagel. She hoped she didn’t look as nervous as she was feeling. “I’m spoiling you.”</p><p>Annabeth looked up to face Percy, whose face was as red as hers felt. She knew him well enough to know he was as nervous as she was about the topic. Their first time wasn’t planned and it had been clumsy and awkward and perfect in its own way. They eventually had to talk about it, they had to talk about a lot of things: from the months that were stolen from them to Tartarus, and they definitely needed to end the conversation that they had started the previous night that had ended with them needing to feel each other on a new level of intimacy. But that could wait for a little bit, she was just recovering for the shock of the morning, and it was their anniversary. </p><p>“Well,” Percy said with a playful smile on his face that made Annabeth blush for different reasons. “I guess I can’t wait for my next birthday.” It was Annabeth’s turn to throw a napkin at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>